


Uncomfortable

by koalahugs



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalahugs/pseuds/koalahugs
Summary: An unexpected question forces Sesshomaru and Kagura to face their feelings.POST-CANONbut slightly AU





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [any one who has been looking for SessKagu-satisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=any+one+who+has+been+looking+for+SessKagu-satisfaction).



> I will eventually get to my fanfiction about Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome reviving Kagura. It's just, I ship SessKagu so hard & when she died I couldn't get over it, so i created a fantasy headcanon. But I needed to post this to get it off my chest. And, so I could force myself to get my shit together and get started on bringing my Post-Canon-AU to life.
> 
> KAGURA WAS SERIOUSLY ONE OF THE BEST MOST UNDER UTILIZED CHARACTERS

“What?”

  
“I said-“

  
“I know what you said," She yelled, cutting him off, and turning her face away from him with an arrogant glare. "Don't say it again."

  
The dog daiyoukai stared at his inamorata, masking his mild annoyance. Usually, he would not tolerate being interrupted like that, but in this case it was understandable. Her red eyes turned sharply to him, warning him she was serious. He knew she was. He also knew he was serious, as well. He took his time asking, because he could already foresee the long, intense – possibly fierce – argument that would arise from this.

“Why?” She exhaled sharply.

“Mother-“

“What?”

He squinted one eye slightly at her, warning her that this was the last interruption he would tolerate. “Mother requests it.”

She turned away from him, her right index finger and thumb, burning to pinch the feather in her hair that she had so often used to escape situations. At the time, life-threatening situations, but this was – in a way – life-threatening. “Don’t talk to me, any more.”

Her way of life was being threatened. At least, the way she wanted her life to go, was. She had only been back for at least 8 months and already he would unload this huge pressure on her. And what's worse, he was not man enough to tell her the reason. He would pin it on his mother. She turned his face back to him. She wanted him to see her glare. She wanted him to see how displeased she was with him.

He took a step before her. He tried to recall when he had come to desire her defiance. When had his heart burned for her rebellious nature, and insubordinate attitude. There was no specific time. He glanced around. The field was decorated in white flowers. The scent was familiar. It was where he had first lost her. It was where he had gotten her back. He looked the insufferable face she was giving him. It was familiar. She had pulled her hair back up into a bun. He could remember, in her absence desiring the ebony hair that smelled so strongly of her scent. There were many times during their previous encounters she would glare at him with that same face, and despite the obvious impudence, it made him want her more. Just like it had in the past, he somehow found himself wanting her to himself, all the more.

She had her arms crossed in front of her. “Do you want  _that_?”

He nodded once. 

“Why?” Her arms flew to her side, one clenched in a fist, the other tightly holding her fan. “You better have a good reason why.”

He looked at her. He remembered the first time he was faced with her attitude. She had accused him of not being a man. There had been others before her to disrespect him, but when she did, it made his blood boil. Yet, somehow not with anger. Was it desire? Maybe. He couldn’t remember. Those were times of emotional immaturity, on his part. “Rin needs a mother figure.”

“And,” She pointed her fan at her chest, “I am the picture of 'motherly'? If you want a mother for her, ask Kagome.” She huffed. What kind of stupid answer was that. Not that her response was any better. 

The silver haired demon stared blankly. She was not wrong, but why did she drag Kagome into the picture. Perhaps, it was because of Kagome's natural maternal quality. She could have brought up the slayer. In any case, it was a pathetic reply.

“My mother requests it.” He cringed internally. That was also a fairly pathetic reply. He wasn't lying, however. His mother had come to him a few times, asking when she would meet the one who 'tamed my son's heart'. She had also asked when they would finalize their mating. He hated the word. It was so carnal, and that was everything his paramour was not. She was elegant, graceful. It's true, she had some part of her personality that were roughened and sharp, but overall, she was his ideal match. And he refused to put the animal label of 'mate' on her. 

“And if your mother said to give Inuyasha a kiss and hand over bakusaiga… would you?”

“There would be no purpose in that.” He let his annoyance show on his face. As if his mother would make that request.

“Your mother would do it. Just for her own entertainment. You know it.” She turned on her heel and faced away from him again.

He couldn’t come up with a proper answer. His mother was infamous for an odd sense of humour. She was not wrong in her answer back, and he could admit that. He also had to admit, it was not a well crafted argument. Not that his reasoning was very strong in and of itself. Across from him, he could see her cheeks brightening with a gentle flush. He silently went to her side. He kept his hands to himself, knowing full well, she would only smack them away, and he would respond in anger. He inhaled. Then exhaled. “Why do you not want to?”

Her eyes widened, not from his proximity, but from the question. She turned to his face him. Her eyes dropped down to his chest, the back up to his eyes. She could get lost in his eyes. To most, they were fierce, predatory. They were the last things you would see before being torn apart. But to her, they were gentle. Affectionate. She could see the genuine feelings he had for her in them. But, that was not enough. “I- I just got back. I just got my life back. After being a slave to my duties, then being a slave to Naraku, I’m free.”

“I would not keep you caged.”

She smiled at him. It wasn’t funny, but it was his kind of dry humour. “No. You wouldn’t. But, I-“ she hesitated. “I would still be tied down.”

“Are you not already?”

He took her hand in his. There was a stark contrast in their hands, he noticed. Firstly, her hand was pale and unmarked, while his was marked with the magenta lines of a dog demon. Her’s was soft and un-calloused. His were, from working with a sword. Her fingers were long and slender. And while his were, as well, the definition of his knuckles was more prominent. His fingers ended in sharp and dangerous claws, that could secrete poison. Claws that could end a life in the blink of an eye. Her nails were blunt and unsharpened. What need would she have for claws, when the wind answered to her commands. She looked at her hand, gently held by his. This was not the first gentle hold he had on her. They shared many of those in the time he had brought her back from the abyss. There had not been one time these claws, that have killed countless, had ever been turned to be used on her. “What are you talking about?”

“In same way that my brother and his wife are tied together by a red thread, do you not think we are the same.”

Her face burned to match the colour of her eyes. He did not allow himself to smile and show her his amusement.

“That’s not the same.” She turned her face away, but did not move her hand. “And you don’t believe that.”

“I may not believe that some kami has obliged me to you.” His fully regained left hand, took hold of the small of her back. “But I have chosen to tie myself to you.”

Her brows furled together, and her lips tightened. She was uncomfortable. They both knew that. She paused for an extra moment, before bringing her left hand to rest on his chest, and her eyes to meet his. “Then why do we need the formality?”

Prior to Naraku, all her life had been a formality. She has the appointed guardian of the wind. A rare elemental youkai, born for the purpose of guiding the winds, nurturing storms and – along side seven other element youkai – ensuring the proper flow of nature. Then when Naraku had stolen her spirit, and recreated a new body, she was held down. The very thing she once was, defiled and turned into a mere slave. When Sesshomaru had intervened, she was finally free. She still had to fulfil her duties, but she was free to wander the world she had longed to for so long. She could be whatever she wanted, whoever she wanted. Had Sesshomaru gone through all that effort, just to hold her against himself – in a figurative sense. She was fine being held against him literally.

“Perhaps,” He brought his face closer to hers. This may have been the first time he had noticed, but she had very delicate features. True, her eyes were the colour of blood, but in the right light, they were the colour of the sky when the sun set over the mountains. Her skin smooth and pale, like new porcelain. Under the rouge stain, her lips soft and supple. This may have also been the first time this thought ever occurred to him, but he realized under the tough façade and cold mask she was actually, very cute. The thought made him shudder. “Perhaps, I want this.”

Confusion knit her perfectly arched brows together. “Wha-“

This time, he interrupted. “Perhaps, I want to be yours.”

She admitted, she did not think of it in this way. She stayed silent, trying to process his words. He could see on her face, that her mind was racing, trying to comprehend this. “I do want you to be my wife. But, just as much I want to be your husband.” He placed great emphasis on your, hoping she would understand, he wanted a fair trade.

“You once came to me bargaining a jewel for your freedom.”  
“A bargain you harshly rejected.” She flashed him a cheeky smile. “In fact, you said you had no obligation to free me.”

“Would you believe I want that obligation now?”

“Free me from what?”

“Free you from the burdens of your past. To stay by your side when the memories come back to haunt you.” His grip on her hand and back tightened, “And… to protect you, from those that would desire your imprisonment.”

His keen canine hearing picked up on the explosion of her heart rate. He knew these were all things unfamiliar to her. Freedom, protection. But they were also things that scared her. That, and overall commitment. But, this Sesshomaru always got what he wanted, somehow.

“Did you bring me back, just for- just to-“

Desperate times, call for desperate measures, and while Sesshomaru was not desperate he knew she was just reaching for answers, looking excuses. He knew this was a time that he would have to bare all his feelings. He hated admitting that he would have to open his heart, despite all the years his mother and her kin had trained him to be passive and freeze his emotions. But he would have to, for the woman in his arms. After all, she had fought so hard for her heart, it was time he fought hard to prove he would protect it.

“I did it because I love you.”

This took her aback. “Kagura of the wind, this Sesshomaru loves you.”

She smiled at his regality. Anything to keep his dignity, she supposed. She sighed. There was no way she could reject that. She had spent her previous life longing to experience that rush, that desire, that feeling that seemed to drive humans and youkai alike crazy. When she a part of Naraku’s plans, she found him, and somewhere along the way she had found herself experiencing that crazy thing that seemed overly passionate, but pleasurable at the same time. Looking into his golden eyes, she could remember the content at seeing him, as he came to be with her before she would die. And she remembered the rush of warmth and the thrill of delight when she had awakened again, and looked into these eyes. These eyes, that bore into her soul and she could tell he was genuine. She knew they were both fairly uncomfortable; but they were both comfortable being uncomfortable together. She trusted him. “I love you.”

“So?”

“So…”

“Will you marry me?”

Her left hand moved from its place on his chest, to his left cheek, she drew him closer. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much missing context, that will eventually be provided in a future coming fic.  
> BUT CAN WE GET SOME SESSKAGU LOVE IN HERE? THANKS
> 
> Please give me constructive criticism. I used to write fervently, and have lost my touch. I NEED HELP.
> 
> p.s. Another project I have coming up is "Stolen Moments" in which i make up ficlets about those times that lead up to Sesshomaru falling in love with Kagura and Kagura falling in love with Sesshomaru. Most will draw from the manga/anime, but like 90% will drawn from SessKagu-loving ass.


End file.
